User talk:Riffsyphon1024
Welcome, ! Greetings and Sithutations! Welcome to Darthipedia, the Star Wars Humor Wiki. There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more wastes of space improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Or get help, if you are weak and vulnerable. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. Plus, you'll have the added bonus of creating a really nifty nickname! Isn't that super fun? But seriously, do it or else. :'Questions? - You can ask at the Supplication Pit or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! Of course, this doesn't mean that I'll care. In fact, you're opening yourself up to all sorts of ridicule just by reaching out. It's really a risky move, to be fair. :Need help? - So? ...No really, why should we care? Go check out Community Portal, which has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. If you can't figure it out from there, check out this forum for some pointers. If that frightens you, try this one. (muttering) Lowly worm... Oh, was that out loud? We've been looking forward to your arrival. You have started down the Darth path; forever will it dominate your destiny. Be seeing you! :supergeeky1 *Darth Realgar appreciates your dark greetings. -- Riffsyphon1024 06:55, 16 August 2007 (UTC) **Heh, it's not everyday I get to welcome the co-founder of Wookieepedia. ;-) supergeeky1 24-Hour Darth Hotline 06:59, 16 August 2007 (UTC) ***True. Usually I'd be the one doing the welcoming. :) -- Riffsyphon1024 07:02, 16 August 2007 (UTC) Question Hey Riff, any reason why I can't have my Palpatine article separate? —Grand Admiral J. Nebulax (Imperial Holovision) 15:24, 23 August 2007 (UTC) *Sorry Neb. I thought merging policies were still valid even here and even as a humor wiki, it would make more sense to have two small articles merged into a larger article. You want to compete with Wookieepedia don't you? ;) -- Riffsyphon1024 08:25, 24 August 2007 (UTC) **I guess I thought this was more like the Fanon wiki. Oh well. —Grand Admiral J. Nebulax (Imperial Holovision) 12:55, 24 August 2007 (UTC) Your image *For the The many faces of Darth Krayt article, I was thinking of putting your head (from the Steven-field picture on Wookieepedia) on Darth Krayt (what with you being the founder of Wookieepedia and all). Anyway, do you mind? If you do it's no big deal. Thanks, AdmirableAckbar (Talk)( ) (I don't like you!) 12:49, 31 August 2007 (UTC) **That's actually kinda funny. Might I suggest using a better picture of my head though? I'll upload it for you to deconstruct. -- Riffsyphon1024 06:24, 1 September 2007 (UTC) ***Ok, can't find another good picture. Do the one you were talking about. -- Riffsyphon1024 08:24, 1 September 2007 (UTC) ****Here it is. It's not great because of the difference in quality and size of the two images, but it's ok. Thanks, AdmirableAckbar (Talk)( ) (I don't like you!) 14:54, 1 September 2007 (UTC) *****Heh heh. Good job for what you could do. I'll see if I can still find a better image for you to work with. -- Riffsyphon1024 10:04, 2 September 2007 (UTC) Thanks, AdmirableAckbar (Talk)( ) (I don't like you!)(I don't like you!) 18:28, 19 October 2007 (UTC) *The meeting date has been changed, the Council of Blood meeting will be on November 3rd. We do not apologize for any inconvenience this may (and probably will) cause you. --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 10:26, 28 October 2007 (UTC) COB Just a reminder that the Council of Blood is on Tonight in #darthipedia at 11PM wiki time. Your input would be most welcome and we would like you to attend. Thanks, AdmirableAckbar (Talk)( ) (I don't like you!)(I don't like you!) 15:31, 3 November 2007 (UTC) *Dammit I missed the Council of Blood!!! -- Riffsyphon1024 02:38, 4 November 2007 (UTC) Hey Sorry to bother, but would you tell us where you got the Lucas "I'M HUGE" image from? Or did you make it yourself?—Darthtyler http://images.wikia.com/swfanon/images/1/18/Scuba_Diver.gif Talk 23:47, 14 March 2008 (UTC) *It's something I found on the net a long time ago. Even these have to be sourced? -- Riffsyphon1024 04:25, 15 March 2008 (UTC) **Actually, no. We were working on something for the new De-Lucasification project template, and we needed that image without the "I'M HUGE!!" text. Not to worry, though. I'm sure we'll find it somewhere. Thanks a bunch. Cheers! :D supergeeky1 24-Hour Darth Hotline 14:49, 15 March 2008 (UTC) ***Yeah it shouldn't be a problem if you search for George Lucas humor pics on Google. -- Riffsyphon1024 05:58, 16 March 2008 (UTC) COB ' Reminder! There will be a Council of Blood on Saturday night at midnight UTC. Your input and attendance is welcomed. Award 'supergeeky1' '24-Hour Darth Hotline' 21:44, 25 March 2008 (UTC) *I greatly appreciate your thought. If I may make one recommendation however and that would be to code a template with this and then make it simpler to hand out. :) -- Riffsyphon1024 03:04, 26 March 2008 (UTC) **Ah, yes. If you check User:Supergeeky1/Award, you'll find our current code template. I doubt we'll ever make it an official template, but this will do for now. :D 'supergeeky1' '24-Hour Darth Hotline' 03:33, 26 March 2008 (UTC) Council of Blood ' Reminder! There will be a Council of Blood Saturday night at midnight UTC. Your input and attendance is welcomed. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 23:45, 19 December 2008 (UTC) *That would be 6 pm CST. I will try to make it but no promises. -- Riffsyphon1024 06:22, 20 December 2008 (UTC) Award ' \ / (''1-800-Burl-Ives'') 10:55, 20 December 2008 (UTC)]] *Thanks for the award SG. I take it you like my recent edits tonight? -- Riffsyphon1024 10:59, 20 December 2008 (UTC) **Oh yes. They're very prettyful. — supergeeky1 \ / (''1-800-Burl-Ives'') 11:01, 20 December 2008 (UTC) Darth Evil Hey Riff, Darth Evil has been nominated for AoE for a second time and this time it passed. As you were one of the people who made significant contributions to this article feel free to add to your userpage. Cheers dude Madclaw ''Shyriiwook!'' 18:41, 29 March 2009 (UTC)